Piper vs the Stolls
by JustMeAndMyself808
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll prank Piper but what happens when Piper pranks back the entire Hermes cabin? Well they get mad and start something they can't stop. With the help of her friends can Piper beat the Hermes cabin at their own game.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

3rd person

"Dude now that you're dating Katie we need a new enemy," said Connor Stoll to his brother Travis Stoll. Secretly Travis was relieved he had been dreading being pressured by his brother to prank the Demeter cabin which his girlfriend Katie Gardner was the head counselor of.

"Okay who?"

"Percy?"

"Yeah let's just prank one of the most powerful demigods alive," replied Travis sarcasticly.

"So that leaves out Annabeth and Jason and the entire Heaphestus cabin"

"What about Piper?" asked Connor.

"Perfect, I have just the prank," said Travis mysteriously.

.

***Morning***

***Dining Pavilion***

***3rd person***

Piper stormed into the dining pavilion wrapped in nothing but a towel her hair was wet. She went straight to the Hermes table and slammed her hands down attracting the attention of the entire dining pavillion which consisted of most of the camp. Most of the guys gawked at her including Jason but he quickly paled seeing all the guys looking hungrily at his girlfriend. He glared at them but they were to busy staring at piper.

Piper glared at Travis and Connor ignoring the rest of the camp."Why are _all_ my clothes pink?" She demanded.

"How do you know it was us? Innocent until proven guilty, so wheres your proof?" Travis replied smugly.

Piper slammed down a yellow sticky note that was clenched in her fist. On it it read:

_Connor and Travis's plan to prank Piper Mclean_

_ out when Piper takes shower_

_ Piper's shower use spell gotten from a Hecate camper to make all her clothes pink_

"Idiot," muttered Connor.

"Did you think I wouldnt find out? Did you think you would just get away with it, that I would let it slide?" Piper practically yelled.

"Well to be honest yes we did," replied Connor getting annoyed."What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh I'll do some thing about it. I have been kicked out of many shools as you know. You all just assumed it was only for stealing, well it wasn't for only that, I went to many boarding schools and let's just say children of Hermes aren't the only people who know how to prank. You have no idea what you've just gotten yourselves into." She started to walk away.

Travis gulped but someone at the table said, "she's just a daughter of Aphrodite what can she do?"

Piper heard this and stopped dead in her track she turned around slowly and said, "I'm just a daughter of Aphrodite huh? Well this daughter of Aphrodite helped rescue Hera Queen of the freaking gods, this daughter of Aphrodite helped defeat Gaia and her army, and this daughter of Aphrodite is going to bring you a world of hurt. Now since I don't know who said that I guess I'll just get the entire Hermes cabin back." And with that she stormed off, some of her friends following later came in wearing some of Annabeth's clothes which fit her pretty well everyone stared at her she just calmly went over to her table and ate in silence.

.

***3 days later***

***Aphrodite cabin***

***Pipers pov***

It's been three days since I've threatened the Hermes cabin most people now dismissed what I said as just talk, but I have been biding my time long enough its time to strike. I walked over to the Heaphestus cabin where my best friend Leo was.

"Whats up beauty queen?" he asked. Leo was short and had curly dark brown hair and a light brown skin he was covered in dirt and sweat from working on what ever project he was working on at the moment.

"I need your help," I told him this piqued his interest seeing as I dont usually ask for help.

"Is this about what happened three day ago with the Hermes cabin?"

"Maybe" I replied hesitently.

"I'm in what do ya need?" he asked. I let out a sigh of relief and told him my plan. When I finished he grinned evilly.

"Are you sure you can get the stuff from your mom?" he asked I told him yes and when I needed his side of the plan to be ready he agreed and we went our seperate ways.

I walked towards my cabin and into my own room, each of the head counselors got their own room. I prayed for my mom to show up with what I needed she appeared almost instantly in a puff of pink smoke. She was beautiful her appearence changed and shifted into what the person seeing her thaught was beautiful. I immediately went over and gave her a hug she seemed slightly surprised at this show of affection but quickly returned the hug.

"What do you need dear?" she asked in a silky voice.

"You know how when you claimed me I got a dress and makeup and every thing?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at me curiosly.

"Well these two Hermes boys pranked me and I need to get them back, I was wondering if you could make like a liquid form of that and if I could pour it on them they would get a dress and makeup and every thing except they cant take the dress off like i could," I asked her hurredly.

"Sure sweety, show those boys they can't mess with Aphrodite kids," she replied handing me two vials of pink liquid. She explained to me what to do and then left leaving the scent of perfume behind.

.

***Night***

***Hermes cabin***

***Travis's pov***

I was getting ready for bed when my brother called me over to him."Do you think Piper will do anything" Connor asked.

"Nah, she was all talk. We should prank her again soon to show her she didnt scare us," I replied. He nodded and walked over to his bed. I went to my bed got in.

I slept peacefully until I was woken up suddenly by blaring music and all the lights in the cabin then confetti in rainbow colors went everywhere, suddenly pink liquid fell on my head and on Connor's but on nobody else. Every one was mad and nobody knew who did it the Hermes cabin has many enemies. Everyone looked around to see where the music was coming from, but no one could find out, then it just stopped everyone went back to bed figuring the prank was over. It took me about 45 minutes to calm down then 14ish minutes to get back to sleep just then the loud music started playing again waking everybody up again the lights started flickering. This happened every hour until morning.

The entire hermes cabin was in a bad mood. I got out of bed and some thing felt wrong then I heard some one laughing I looked over at them.

"Dude why are you wearing a dress and is that makeup?" they asked. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a dress so was Connor. I tried to take it off but I couldn't neither could Connor.

"Lets go find out who did this," I yelled to the entire cabin, we all walked out to breakfast when we got there there was a sudden silence then Piper stood up.

"Did you get a good nights sleep? Oh and I love the new outfits guys, and that eyeliner really brings out your eyes Travis." I could feel myself blush. The entire cabin glared at Piper she shrugged.

" I told you I would get back your entire cabin, it's not my fault you didnt believe me," she said smugly.

Someone from behind me yelled, "Declare war on her and her cabin"

Connor stepped forward in his white dress and yelled " Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite on behalf of the Hermes cabin I declare war on you, not just any war but a prank war," the entire camp gasped. The last time a prank war was issued by the Hermes cabin things didn't end well.

_Flashback 1990_

_The Ares cabin was on fire because of a prank gone wrong. Several Ares campers stormed towards the Hermes cabin weapons in hand, there were several yells and shouts, the camp was taking sides, instead of a prank war it was turning into an actual war. The sound of swords clashing was ringing throughout the camp. Apollo campers were running around taking people to the infirmiry and handing out nectar and ambrosia to campers while also trying to stop the fighting. Chiron was going around telling people to stop fighting._

_Flashback over_

.

**So what do you think? I don't know how often i can update because sometimes i don't have internet. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

***Morning***

***Dining Pavillion***

***Piper's Pov***

_"...I declare war on you, not just any war but a prank war." Connor said._

I stood up and replied, "bring it on," that was my first mistake. I sat back down and started eating then I started thinking about what I just got myself into. How was I supposed to take down the entire Hermes cabin on my own. There was one answer I had to recruit people to my side.

I was lost in my thoughts when a paper landed in front of me, I looked up and saw a younger Hermes kid looking at me expectantly.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"You have to sign," she replied with just as much ice in her voice.

"What?" I asked confused. She motioned to the paper smirking at my confusion. I looked down at the paper, it was just a bunch of rules and a a small part that said I agreed and didn't blame them for any injuries or embarrasements bla bla bla. "I need a pen." I said after reading over the contract.

"Find one yourself," she replied looking at me as if I could just make a pen appear out of thin air. Suddenly a pen was right next to my head I looked back and saw a bunch of my friends standing there percy was holding a ballpoint pen right next to my head.

"Is that your sword?" I asked. He nodded as if I should know this."Can I write with it?"

"When you take the cap off just don't put it on the back," he replied. I took the paper and signed when I finished it glowed gold for a moment then faded back to normal. I looked at the Hermes girl she was staring at my friends with a mix of shock and fear. She quickly grabbed the paper and scurried back to the Hermes table.

"Whats up guys?" I asked as I looked at all of them, Percy Jackson with his messy black hair and sea green eyes, which was kind of ironic since he's the son of Poseidon who coincidentaly is the god of the seas, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase with her calculating grey eyes and honey blonde hair, next to her was Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, Hazel had dark skin and darker hair her eyes were a captivating amber color her boyfriend Frank was tough looking on the outside due to something that happened on a quest, he used to have a baby face and be clumsy but now he was fit and looked like a warrior he was a sweetheart on the inside though, unless you hurt his friends, then there was Leo Valdez my crazy best friend who looks like a latino version of one of Santa's elves with his curly black hair and slightly pointed ears he was tinkering with some metal and wires not really paying attention to the situation, last but not least was my boyfriend Jason Grace he was tall and had blonde hair and a small scar on his upper lip but it was cute. A little while ago we all went on a quest to save the world and defeat Gaea, between saving the world and almost dying we all became really close.

Annabeth looked around nervously, "This is really bad."

"What? all I did was sign myself up for a prank war against an entire cabin of pranksters what could possibly go wrong?" I replied sarcastically. Apparently she wasn't in the mood for jokes, she glared at me."So you guys wanna help me defy all odds and win this?"

Leo looked up and smirked, "What are friends for?"

Annabeth sighed and stated," I don't think you guys understand the last time a prank war was issued several campers almost died it's not something to joke about, but it's too late too back out, that contract was magic so I suppose the Athena cabin is on your side," Leo snorted at the 'not something to joke about' part, Annabeth glared at him then she stood up on the table and yelled,"The Athena cabin allies itself with Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite regarding the prank war!" I saw the contract that the Hermes girl made me sign briefly light up again adding the Athena cabin to my side. Percy then did this for the Poseidon cabin, Hazel with the Hades cabin, Jason with the Zeus cabin.

"One moment," Leo said," Hey other people in my cabin is it okay if I side us with Piper? K thanks," he didnt even wait for an answer he stood up on the table and shouted,"The Hephestus cabin allies itself with Piper Mclean regarding the prank war." The only person who hadn't said anything was Frank. He told us he had to talk to his cabin first. We watched him run over to his table then he came back with Clarisse La Rue the head of the Ares cabin. A strong girl with stringy brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

"So Frank is telling me I should join the Ares cabin with Mclean here in the prank war, you do realize the last time there was a prank war almost half of the Ares cabin died?" She said this all in a slightly annoyed tone.

I was trying to think of an argument that would get the ares cabin on our side. They didn't have the greatest of tempers but they were strong and there were alot of them. Before I could think of something Annabeth chimed in,"You could avenge your siblings and get them back for when they stole your spear, Maimer and think of how humiliating it will be when the pranking cabin loses a prank war."

Clarisse pondered this and then replied,"ok," standing up on the table she shouted,"The Ares cabin allies itself with Piper Mclean regarding the prank war," there were audible groans coming from the Hermes table.

Annabeth huddled us together and whispered, "Meet in the Poseidon cabin at 11 o'clock tonight you can bring one other person who won't blab."

We backed away from each other a little but before we went back to our respective tables Katie Gardner stood on top of the Demeter table and yelled,"The Demeter cabin allies itself with the Hermes cabin regarding the prank war."

**Sorry it's a little boring and that it took me so long to update I've been in the process of moving. Please review constructive criticism appriciated.**


End file.
